Untitled
by LoganRodriguez
Summary: Years after Freak Nation Max and Logan are living their lives in the most normal way they can.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Years after Freak Nation

She sat shaking in the corner of the floor. Sweat made streams down her body as well as soaking most of her long hair. She tired her hardest to reach up to the nightstand next to her to grab the phone, but her attempt failed and she fell back on to the floor crying.

A door opened and she could hear footsteps. "Max?" He walked into their bedroom. "Max?"

"Logan…I…" The shaking interfered with her words. He scooped her into his arms to place her on their bed. He gave her a light smile when her eyes wouldn't leave his. I was one of the few times Max looked… hopeless.

"You're going to be fine," he said grabbing a giant white bottle from the nightstand. He stroked her hair as he watched her swallow the tryptophan then kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on the baby."

It felt like she had only blinked, but the clock at the edge of the nightstand proved it to be 8:00am, and the last time she had checked it was 5:00pm. "Logan…" She began to panic when she noticed he wasn't lying next to her.

"You're up!" He walked into the room holding a beautiful baby girl. "Say 'hi' to Mommy, Alexa." He kissed the top of her head. "Haven't seen her in days."

"Days!"

"I tired to wake you up. You'd threatened to kill me and then rolled over." His smile gave her some relief. "Then there was something about a radiator whose."

Her arms reached up to grab her daughter. "I missed you." She smiled at her wide eyed baby.

"They keep getting worse, Max." He sat down on the bed next to her. "You're going through twice as much tryptophan then normal."

"I know. What do you want me to do about it?" Her eyes didn't leave Alexa. It was constant amazement that this beautiful being came out of her created by the best parts of both her and Logan.

"You need to see someone," he said sternly. This time Max did look up at him, and with a large amount of disapproval. "You could go into a comma and die." His eyes were full of love looking at both her and their daughter. Her eyes examined his, but nothing sunk in until she looked into the eyes of her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What are you thinking about?" Someone whispered in his ear. He had been staring out the window long enough to concentrate on the left over rain drops rather than clearing his mind of worries.

"I love you, and I love Alexa," he said turning to smile at her. She returned it while placing herself on his lap. This was one of the very few times since the baby was born that he was actually in his wheelchair. "I found a former Manticore genetic technician that is willing to take a look at you." He gave her a soft gentle yet inorganic smile.

"How did you manage that? I figured they'd all be off to Canada by now." She wasn't looking at him anymore. Her eyes were fixated on the floor.

"After the world got used to transgenics being just another race in the world former Manticore employee's were able to come out of hiding. Well…for the most part," he told her running his fingers through her hair with one hand and pulling her close with the other. "Our appointment is tomorrow. Think you can make it?" She gave him a light smile before getting up and walking away.

"Mr. Cale?" The technician came into the room calling a name from a clip board. The place she was running looked like a real clinic for the freaks she had help create. X-series and transhumans were just sitting around reading magazines like an ordinary did in the waiting rooms build to take care of them.

"Max Guevara." She stood up to shake the woman's hand. "This is my daughter, Alexa, and her father, Logan." Her eyes never moved off the lady in front of her. She almost couldn't believe that Logan wanted her to trust the same kind of person that had kept her prisoner, and aided in the torture of most of the people that meant anything to her.

Right after the brief introduction they were moved into a typical doctor's office area. "I was told that your seizers have gotten worse since you gave birth."

"Actually it was my pregnancy," she said handing the baby over to Logan who went to go sit in a corner.

"Were you taking any medication prior to your pregnancy?"

"Yes. I was taking a pill twice a day to isolate a virus that was implanted into my RNA in order to attack Logan's DNA if we ever made contact," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What happen to the virus after that?"

"We think that when I got pregnant the virus was isolated and attacked by the rest of my body in order to protect my baby. That's just a theory. We're really not sure."

"Have you been taking the tryptophan?" The technician barely even looked at Max through the entire conversation. Instated she became hypnotized by her clip board.

"Loads. It's not really working." Max kept looking back at Alexa and Logan to make sure they were still there. She didn't trust this place.

"I suggest you stop taking the tryptophan. You're body is now producing milk, and by taking the tryptophan your getting too much. Try that for a couple of days, and then get back to me if things aren't smoothing over." Max smiled forcefully and dragged Logan and Alexa out of the office.

"She was completely useless." Max said stumping her way up back up to the apartment.

"Would you like me to find someone else?" Logan asked solemnly. Ever since she had first gotten pregnant her temper flared like never before. He could do nothing but take the wrath he was pretty sure was bound to come.

"No…" she said shocking him. "I'm sorry. I just really don't like those people."

"I know. I'm sorry. I need to go to the market to get a few things for dinner," he stated handing her their daughter. Max took the sleepy infant, kissed Logan, and into their bedroom. She created a prison of pillows before placing her daughter down on the bed and walking to the bathroom. "I can't believe I'm doing this again…" she thought to herself. She pulled a small cold box out from behind everything in the bathroom cabinet under the sink. A single strip was pulled outs, wrapper taken off, and a huge wave of anxiety took over. Suddenly a few footsteps came and pushed the door open. "It's one or two lines?" he asked with a stern look of nothing but raw anger.


End file.
